Experiment
by Vains
Summary: loved ones Killed, captured, taken in as a test subject. As a young boy Ichigo has faced through all this and more. When he thinks that he's finally been past all this, but what happens when this pandora's box has been reopen? What will Ichigo have to face to find out the truth about his life and his mother's murder? *Story has been put on hold* Rated T for Teens
1. The Talk

Alright this is another Bleachness story I decided to make, I don;t know why I'm so obsessed now a days with them but it feels that as soon as I'm going finish one another good idea pops into my head and I just can't help myself.

Didn't have enough space to write the whole summary so I'll write it here:

"All his life he's been trying to run away from his past, cure himself and look forward to his future. But what happens when all your work was in vain? When you have no choice but to face the choices that were made for you? Ichigo will have to go back to the origins of his misery and face the one thing he has been running away from all his life. T for swearing/sexual content. Slight Yaoi (only at the beginning and maybe some later on)."

Oh yeah some OOC character's but I'm sure you'll see that while you read (don't want to give you any hints now, but I'm sure you'll notice right away)

So read and enjoy :)

By the way

Diclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of it's sexiness :L

* * *

The bell rang signaling the end of another long school day. The orange haired boy woke up from his nap as he felt heavy hands shaking him. He breathed in deeply and looked up to see his friend with his usual serious expression.

"Class is over Ichigo, time for work." He said lifting his hand from the boys shoulder and picking up his bag. Ichigo rubbed his eyes sleepily and nodded.

"Oh, Hey chad, already time to go I see, finally." He yawned and got up, gathering his things from the desk. He took his bag from the other teens hand and threw all his books inside, not bothering to organize it correctly. "Let's go." He said after getting his things ready. He gave another yawn and motioned the other one to hurry as he walked out. Said teen followed without saying a single word or being annoyed at being hurried when the other one was asleep.

"Kurosaki, I need to have a word with you." Said a blue haired boy with glasses as they left the classroom. Ichigo looked back at the one speaking to him with an annoyed look.

"What?" He said not even trying to tone down the annoyance in his voice.

"I have noticed that lately you haven't been productive in class and the teacher sent me as the class representative and school president, to have a word with you about it." He pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose as he finished saying this. Ichigo sighed heavily and tried not to grit his teeth.

"And if I refuse?" He said raising an eyebrow, daring the other to speak. What he wanted the most was to beat the guy up. He didn't like the Uryu character, infact he could even go as far as saying that he detested him. The fact that whenever he looked at Ichigo with a look that said that he thought that he was better, it infuriated the boy. Him being stuck up because he came from a rich family and had his future all planned out in front of him made him think that he was better, made him think that everyone else was trash under his feet. Or at least it was what Ichigo had always thought. He looked at the other menacingly daring him to open his mouth so he could bash his head in.

"Well, if you refuse to have a talk and to improve your grades then, unfortunately you will be expelled from school. This is what I was told to tell you."

"That's bullshit! Why the fuck do I have to have a fucking conversation about my problems with you? The hell wrong with these people. Fuck that you can go ahead and expel me. You act like I give two fucks about it!" The orange head yelled in the others face. He felt it; he was losing his self-control, or what was left of it. He told himself repeatedly to calm down, to breathe in and out and not bash that guy's head in. He had enough problems and the last thing he wanted was another person's blood on his hands.

'Hah, what the hell is wrong with me? What the fucks the point of holding back?' He gritted his teeth and shook his head, trying to get the thoughts out. Though it didn't help, he felt like he was about to lose it, let go of his sanity and give in to his lust for destruction. What could he lose? What was the difference of getting rid of someone who's look down on you for so long.

His hands balled up into fist when he heard the glasses character sigh as if he were dealing with some unstable person. He was about to lift up his hand to punch the guy straight in his nose when he felt his friends hand on his shoulder again. He stiffened for a moment, then relaxed again, breathing in deeply too cool down.

'Remember who you are Ichigo, remember what you are trying to accomplish.' He looked at the glasses guy again looked away.'I'm fine.' The orange head breathed in again and nodded to his friend letting him know everything was fine. The other proceeded to nod in return, even though he knew the other couldn't see and let go of him.

"Will we be able to discuss this… situation, or not? Kurosaki I am a busy man. I don't have time for this." Uryu moved his glasses further up again looking at the other with impatient eyes.

"Ichigo, you can go ahead and stay, we can do it tomorrow, or when you're done." Chad said from behind him, turning around as he did so.

"…I'll give you a call when I'm done here then." Ichigo grumbled defeated. He knew that there was no point in resisting. Not being in school wasn't going to help his 'recovery' it wasn't going to maintain him sane or feeling that he still had ties with the rest of the world. School was basically the only thing that made him feel like he was still alive, loosing that wouldn't be a good idea he knew that, but still. Having to share his "issues" with someone he disliked to the point of wanted to beat him to death wasn't his cup of tea either.

The taller male nodded and walked off, leaving him and the character alone in front of the classroom door. "If you will follow me to the student council room, there we will be able to talk." Ichigo rolled his eyes but followed. They reached the student council room and as he walked inside he noticed the utter plainness of the room. It was completely white, with a few desks and papers on them. Apart from that everything was in place and very orderly, it definitely gave of the Uryu feel.

He closed the door behind him and proceeded to sit on the president's chair, just to annoy him. Well if he had to go through this why not have some fun?

"Talk." He ushered the prick, which seemed to be annoyed at the fact that he had his feet on the desk. "Well," He started, pushing the teen's feet from the desk.

"what seems to be the problem kurosaki?" The boy raised an amused eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean? What problem?" He asked innocently. Wanting to get on the others nerves as much as possible.

"It seems that there is a reason for the dropping of our grades. Am I wrong?" He folded his arms knowingly. "I am correct aren't I" It wasn't a question, he knew what the boy was hiding and he wasn't going to waste his time waiting him to admit it. The orange head just stared at him, his eyes squinted and eyebrows furrowed, studying the other, wondering if he really knew what was going on.

"No you're wrong." He denied, just in case the boy was pulling his leg. He thought it was better to deny until the end, until everything was lost.

"It seems like you are misunderstanding me, Kurosaki. It is not something that I want answered, I already know. I was stating the fact that I know about this... problem of yours..." He moved his glasses further up, as he carefully tried to find the right words that described the boy's "issues".

Ichigo tired not to panic tried to stay as calm as he could; to not give away anything until the end. Though he felt like it was almost the end for him. The guy seemed legitimate about what he was talking about. Ichigo feared that he could actually know. That there was a remote possibility that he could have actually gotten discovered.

"Again, I don't know what you're talking about." He replied coolly. All thoughts that passed his head were about keeping calm and not forgetting his goal, he felt like he was one foot in insanity mode. He felt the surge of adrenaline that was starting to pump into his system, the clamminess of his hands as they trembled from excitement. He felt it the want to kill, like he was about to fight twenty men at once.

That wild feeling that surged through his body whenever he overexerted himself, when he felt danger near him.

He gritted his teeth and breathed in deeply when he saw the other smirk at him.

"No need to hide it Kurosaki, I know you can feel it taking over you right now as we speak." He began walking towards the teen with opened arms. Ichigo didn't know what to do at that, he was at a lose for words, but definitely not movements.

He backed off the chair and kept staring at the boy as he walked closer, smile getting wider with every step he took.

"Oh yeah, and so what if you know? What's the big deal?" He clenched his teeth when he hit the wall that was apparently a little closer than what he expected.

"I can help you." He said stopping right in front of the boy.

"You can help me?" He said with a raised eyebrow. "How the fuck will you be able to help me?"

"Don't worry, I am very experienced." He slowly took off his glasses, a slight blush on his cheeks as he put his hand on the other's chest.

'Okay this is getting weird.' Ichigo thought as he gave the boy another strange look.

"Ahh... I'm sure you can't help me, but thanks." He said backing up as far as he could to the wall, wishing there was some trap door there that could get him away from the little freak.

"Are you sure?" The thin boy whispered tentatively as he moved his hand further down the teens chest.

"Uh yeah, I'm sure." He said breathing in deeply as he felt the other's hand moved down to his bellybutton.

"And why wouldn't I be able to?" His hands lingered on the waist line of my pants, slipping a finger in slowly and pulling at them as they moved.

"Because we aren't talking about the same thing. The help you want give me isn't the kind of help I want or need." He muttered breathlessly. He tried pushing him away a little, to regain composure of himself, which didn't seem to work as the boy took as a chance to pull himself closer and grind himself against Ichigo's thigh.

Ichigo's breath hitched and he tried pushing the other away to no avail. The teen had his hand inside the other's pants rubbing at his groin as he pulled himself closer.

"It's alright, no need to hid it. I've been watching you for quite some time now and you interest me, kurosaki. I know this is what you also want, don't fight it." He whispered into the teens ear as he wrapped his hand around said boy's penis.

"Stop!" The orange boy yelled, finally pushing the demented boy off him. Uryu fell to the ground in shock. He was confused at the rejection, the other other could see it in his eyes.

"Look, I'm not too fond of you to begin with. I don't want to be with you and I definitely don't want your help in any way." He sighed as he finished, not knowing whether to walk out or stay until his "situation" down there had settled.

Uryu stood from the ground with a sad smile. His face flushed and embarrassed as the words of the older teen sank in. He walked to the desk and took tissue paper from it, proceeding to clean his hand from the liquids it held. "You are misunderstanding again Kurosaki," He started as he threw the tissue out when he was done. "this is a none negotiable matter." He picked up his glasses from wherever they had been thrown and put them on.

The older teen furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean none negotiable? You're telling me that I don't have a say on who can touch me or not? Are you fucking kidding me?" He was getting irritated at the glasses guy.

"That is exactly what I am saying."

"And How're you gona do that huh? Only fucking way to hold me back from kicking you ass is to kill me!" He walked up to the other, grabbing his shirt, towering over him.

"Well the information I have of you is enough to do the job."

"Heh, you think I'll fall for that shit again? How stupid do you think I am?" He gritted his teeth ready to pull a punch and end the whole thing.

"No I was serious when I said that, I know about your problem, I wasn't bluffing about that." He pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose and went to looking like the studious honor student that he had lost with the lust that he felt.

Ichigo stared at him menacingly and pulled his arm back, aiming his fist for his nose where he could get double points for breaking his glasses as well.

"I know about you mother!" The fist stopped right before it collided with the boy's face. Ichigo's eyes were wide open, his body was trembling and his face was going pale.

"My mom?..."

"Y-yes, I knew about your mother a long while ago, who she was and what she did for a living. I know you don't want it getting out. Now do you?" The orange head palled at the thought, giving the Uryu more confidence to speak. He pulled his shirt away from the boys grasp and backed up, straightening up his attire as well as himself.

"What the fuck do you want from me?" Ichigo's voice was only a whispered as he let both his his arms fall numbly to his side, looking down at the ground, wanting for a whole to open up and suck him in.

"You know what I want." Uryu whispered back, tentatively. His eyes narrowing in satisfaction, as the boy made no attempt in backing away as he moved closer.

He wrapped his arms around the Berry buried his face in his shoulder. "You smell wonderful, land your body is hard and built, yet soft and welcoming. I am very intrigued by you Kurosaki, I hope you know that." He whispered in his ears and moved his lips towards said other's and planted his there.

The contact with the boy's skin sent pleasant shivers down the skinny man's back, causing him to whine into the kiss. Even though Ichiog did nothing to stop it, he did nothing to support it either. He just stood there, frozen letting the other have his way with him.

All he could think about was his mother and that darkened past of his that he tried to forget for so long.

* * *

I know, I know, this is just an experiment. I want to see how many reviews I get for writing the story in third person, and if not to many good ones then I'll just make the second chapter a first person.

I'm just trying to see if I am any good at third person, but as you can see I failed miserably.

If you guys have any tips and/or pointers don't and I mean DO NOT hesitate to comment.

I really want to expand my horizon but it seems that just by reading stories narrated by a third person isn't doing much good.

But yeah, review and tell me if you like it or if you want me to keep this going or something 'cuz even if the first chapter sucks and it sucks I'm it'll get better... maybe

So yeah...

review and help :D


	2. My Past With You

Hey sorry guys I took so long to update I had a huge writers block and I didn't know what to do, that is until know when I have finally was able conjure up something in my brain and write it down. Though I don't know what to do, most of this chapter is based on the past, and I want to take down my first chapter and make this one my first chapter but I'm not sure, so tell me what you think.

Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters

* * *

_The young boy looked up at the starry sky as it illuminated down on him and the corpse lying on his knees. He felt himself smile as tears fell from his eyes. He held onto the resting head of his mother as he rocked himself back and forth to comfort the body._

_"Does it hurt mommy?" He looked down at her face and smiled a little more. "It's okay you can sleep now mommy, it'll be alright, when you wake up it won't hurt anymore." Tears fell on the face of his "sleeping" mother as he kept swaying his body back and forth._

_The boy closed his eyes permitting another weak smile to escape as he leaned to plant a kiss on his mother's corpse._

Ichigo's eyes snapped open and his body jolted up from the position he was lying in bed in. He gasped for air as his head scanned the room to make sure he was were he was supposed to be. Sweat dripped down his half naked body as he tried stabilizing himself from the mini panic attack he was having.

The scene of the dream (more like nightmare) was replaying over and over in his head.

'What the fuck...' was all that came to mind as he rubbed his eyes and recalled.

"Been a while since I had that dream" He mused to himself as he got off the bed fully awake. He heard the rustling of blankets from behind him, as he thought of the person that he could have shared his bed with that night and walked out off his room not really caring who it was or the fact that he hadn't noticed them there before.

As he made his way to the bathroom he heard grunting from the room that his friend and current roommate slept in. He ignored it not wanting to know what the man could be doing so early in the morning (it was still dark out) in his room.

'Probably with his boyfriend Renji.' He couldn't help but think as he closed the door to the bathroom in the two room flat he shared with his childhood best friend, Chad.

The teen opened the faucet and let the water run as he looked in the mirror a top the sink. He couldn't help but lean against it both arms pressing on the sides of the sink unable to keep himself up otherwise.

He looked fine physically but the pain that emitted from his heart, that squeezing pain that made it hard to breathe told another all the years hat had passed the pain of that memory hadn't numbed.

'So many years since her death and I'm still thinking about it, even after all that I still can't let go.' The orange head let go of the sink dropping his hands in the small pool of water that had formed and splashed whatever drowsiness that was left in him away with the cool feel of the liquid.

Ichigo tried to ignore the screaming that resounded in his head, begging him to remember the night's occurrences, the reason why he felt that at any given moment everything would fall on his head, like his world, that peaceful little spot that he had created in his mind, would fall to never return. He felt it, it was dark with clouds, a thunder storm forming there, everything falling apart.

He couldn't help but sigh as all he recalled was a headache forming in the back of his head, spreading itself like some spilled liquid all over his brain.

Gritting his teeth he opened the mirror cabinet and took out an aspirin swallowing it quickly and putting it back into place.

He heard a knock on the door as he sighed for the umpteenth time when he felt the ache thump louder in his head. He opened the door slowly, cautious to who he might find lurking around in the apartment (like that random person in his bed), only to find Renji (guess he was right) smiling awkwardly at him and he couldn't help but sigh and walk out, not even bothering to care about the other person.

As he walked out he decided to start counting how many times he sighed a day, maybe it could be a world record.

The orange head strode off back to his dark room, to lay down on the hard but very inviting mattress there for him.

He lied down looking up at the discoloring ceiling, that once used to be a light shade of sky blue but now turning into an unattractive yellowish white from the lack of preservation over the years.

He sighed loudly causing the "guest" next to him to rustle around.

"Mm~" And there went this unfamiliar person snuggling themselves closer to him and falling right back to their deep sleep. Ichigo shook his head caring less about each it was with each passing second.

He felt tired, in body and mind but couldn't sleep even if he tried. The thoughts that ran through his head made him wary; alert about everything.

_"Ichigo? Ichigo? Come here honey, mommy's got a present for you." The boy came out of his hiding place behind the closet cautiously. He sneaked his way to where his mother was in the living room, quickly disappearing behind the couch before he was caught._ "_Hmm... where could that child be? It was such a lovely present too. I wonder..." She stopped turning around towards the couch the boy hid behind with an amused look on her face as she saw an orange mop of hair coming out from the sides. "Could he be... behind the lamp?" She looked "Or maybe under the remote?" She removed it from the table it sat on, to make her search more believable. "Oh! I know, maybe... just maybe he might be..." She saunters closer to where the muffled giggles of the child are. "Right here!" The brunette jumps at her son receiving an amused shriek as she grabs him by the sides and pulls him into a tight hug all the while tickling the boy._

_ After seconds of enjoyable torture she releases the child, both grinning widely at each other. _

_"Mom! How'd you know I was there?" He giggles more._

_"Hmm... well, I saw this bush of orange and I said well that's odd, why would there be orange bushes in my living room, so I decided to check it out and found you instead." She smiled as she ruffled his head._

_"Aww man! I thought you couldn't see me! I hate my stupid hair, it's so bright it gives me away really fast." He grumbled pushing her hand away._

_"Ichigo, your hair is beautiful, I love it just the way it is. Besides it makes you unique from the rest and that's a good thing." Misaki smiles softly at her son and caresses his cheek softly._

_"It's not what the other kids say... everyone at school makes fun of me because of my hair, even at the dojo, they say my hair stupid looking and that our a bad mom for dying it and stuff." Ichigo say quietly, eyes watering as he remembers the bullies at school, though it was more from anger then sadness._

_She smiled sadly at her young son, she never knew that things would be that way. She guessed there was a reason for her son to act the way he did whenever he got home from school._

_"Is this way you didn't want to go to school or practice today?" He nodded, letting the tears fall from his eyes as he clenched his fists. She grabbed a hand holding it between her, making soothing circles with her thumb. She didn't like seeing her youngster like this, it worried her. _

_Being called out because he was different then the rest, being mean and putting him down, she knew that the children weren't the only ones. _

_She knew the parents and teachers talked about him all the time, acting like he couldn't hear. "Did you know that boy's mother is a single parent, I heard she left her husband after giving birth to twin girls." or "What a horrible parent she is, making her child struggle like that just because she can't handle her own life." All things she's heard from people around her. _

_But she never cared, rumors were rumors and would always stay that way. Though that, she never thought that something like this would affect her son. She should have known, those people craved for gossip no matter who they hurt in the process, even if it were a child._

_The brunette sighed as she caressed the child's cheek again, cleaning the tears from his face. "It's okay honey, don't listen to them, alright? They'll warm up to you soon, they just haven't gotten to know you yet, okay? Besides if you don't go to the dojo how will you ever be strong enough to protect me? Hmm? Isn't that the whole reason why you wanted to do karate?" Ichigo's face brightens up as he hears her words, remembering his promise made to her.  
_

_"Don't worry mom, I will get stronger and I'll always protect you, okay?" He smiles at her brightened face and is pulled into a tight squeeze by his beloved mother._

_"That's good to hear because if not then I wouldn't know what to do with this." She says as she gets up to get the wrapped present from the coffee table it sat on. "Here, open it." She says handing him the gift. _

_As quickly as it is received, the boy tears at the paper holding what to his amazement and his mother's amusement, was the karate uniform that he wanted (it was nothing special, he just saw it on television and wanted it, it was any common uniform)._

_"Mom!" He squealed, "You, you got it for me!" The boy shrieked in excitement._

_"Go try it on." She smiled happily at her sons amusement. He did as told and ran off towards his room where he could pose in front of the mirror in his closet, before presenting it to his mother.  
_

_Sighing she grinned at her son's happiness and decided it was time to start on dinner, it being sort of late and all._

_Minutes passed and the fish she seasoned was ready to put in the oven, but there was no sign of her son anywhere. Leaving the kitchen she walked to her sons room about to knock on the door but stopped. _

_She could hear muffled sounds coming from the room, and it wasn't Ichigo talking to himself, it was the voice of an older man. Hurriedly she opened the door to find her son standing by the closet, eyes wide and full of fear, as a man on the other side of the room tread intimidatingly towards him._

_Though hearing the sound of the door slam itself open he stopped mid track to look at the woman standing by the door way with eyes glowing with hate towards the person trying to harm her son._

_"What are you doing to my son?" She yells as she runs towards her frightened child, crouching next to him to pull the boy into a tight squeeze._

_The not so mysterious man smiles menacingly at her but says nothing._

_"I asked you a question and I expect you to answer me." The tone in her voice changed, a more vile, murderous tone arose from her, a sound alien to her child's ears.  
_

_"M-mom?" He asked frightened. Misaki looked down at the boy, regaining some of her motherly composure._

_"I'm sorry honey" She said before the boy fell unconscious on her lap. _

* * *

_Ichigo wakes up to the smell pleasant smell of dinner entering his room. His stomach growled as he sat up to take a better whiff of the meal._

_He gets off the bed paying more mind to the scent then to the lightheadedness he was feeling. Quickly he runs (or attempts to) towards the kitchen where he was met by a wary mother sitting at the dining table, hands on her temples with a worried look on her face._

_She looked up to see him as he entered the room, unsure of what to do seeing his mom in such a state._

_"Oh Ichigo your awake." She commented in a much cheerful tone then what she looked like seconds go._

_He eyed her cautiously, frowned and walked up to her._

_"Are you alright?"_

_She smiled at him for his concern. "Yes, I'm fine. Did you have a nice nap?"_

_"Mom, who was that man from before?" He said ignoring the question and wanting to get straight to the point of his worry._

_"That man?" She asked bothered that her son hadn't forgotten about the incident._

_"That man that was in my room mom, when I was putting on my karate suit he came in from the window and started saying a bunch of weird stuff to me."_

_Her eyes went wide as she heard the boy speak. It hadn't gone through her mind that he could have interacted with the boy. She didn't think he would be capable of saying something that would jeopardize her son._

_"Wh-what did he say to you?" She asked nervously, flinching at her stutter as she tried to sound as composed as possible. Ichigo eyed her suspiciously, even for a child you could see that he was very perceptive for his age. He knew just a little too much about how people worked and how they felt._

_"I'm not sure about what he said, but he asked me a bunch of questions, like if we live here alone and if I'm your only son and things like that."_

_"Did you answer him?" Ichigo shook his head. "Did he ask you anything else?"_

_"Well... he asked if I wanted to go with him... to some weird place... I don't know what he called it, but I said no." Misaki took a deep breath calming her nerves down, she felt a little more relieved that he couldn't get anything out of her son before she came in. She thought about the last thing Ichigo told her._

_'If **he** asked him to go with **him **then that means that they've taken an interest in Ichigo... if the organization finds out about him then they might take him away.' She didn't show it, her professional act coming into play. Holding back her bloodlust was the one thing she wanted to do at the moment to not alarm her son any further._

_"Mom, you never told me who that man was." Ichigo said sensing something in the atmosphere but not be able to put his finger on it._

_"That man is... your uncle Ichigo... my brother..." She replied being cautious about her words and temper._

_"Uncle? Him?" _

_"Yeah, but you don't have to worry, un**fortunately **we won't get to see him again." 'Since I'll kill him' She thought ominously.  
_

_Ichigo nodded, not wanting to ask any further and instead sat down when hearing his stomach growl from the lack of food it needed._

* * *

_"Hey guys carrot top's here!" One kid yelled to the rest of the group that followed him to harass the poor orange head._

_"Hey carrot top, what are you doing in school? I thought we told you to not come back unless you could beat me in a fight." The biggest out of all the boy's said. Ichigo glared not saying anything. He had finally gone back to school after a week of being at home hiding (though he wouldn't call it hiding).After the day he met the strange man, or his "uncle", he hadn't gone back to school. More because his mother had suggested him not then anything else. He was going to stay at home for more time but his teacher's had given his mother a call telling her that her son couldn't be missing so much school or some shit._

_Point is, he is back and is not in a good mood, definitely doesn't want to start trouble so people can keep saying things about his mother._

_"Hey carrot top, are you listening to us? Are you so scared that your gona wet your pants?" _

_Ichigo glared at the boy and started moving forwards again, towards the building that was just a few feet away, Just a few feet until he could get to safety. But of course what kind of bullies would they be if they let him walk away?_

_Most of the boys surrounded in front of him with the leader in front again, smiling like he just one a price or had very sadistic parents._

_"Didn't you heat what I said? Go home!" He pushed Ichigo making him fall backwards onto the ground, his bottom colliding with the ground roughly. Not uttering a single word, no sing of pain and reaction, the boy got himself up and decided to walk around the group of kids._

_"What you don't wana fight 'cuz your scared that your mommy's gona yell at you?" The group began muttering between themselves as they heard mention of the boy's mother. "My mom said that your mom doesn't even take care of you, all she does is bring different men home everyday." At that... well who would blame what the poor kid did at hearing someone bad mouthing off the one and only person he cared about most in this world (pssh anyone would do the same... well...).  
_

_He stopped not even thinking about what to do and spun around running to the undesirable child, throwing his body weight on to him and pushing them both to the ground to begin a series of tug-a-war between the two.  
_

_Ichigo could hear the excited screams of the other kids as they yelled to their "boss" to "beat down the carrot top loser 'cuz he was nothing against him". Not that he payed any mind to that, all he cared about was being able to dominate the situation as they rolled around on the ground trying to get on top of each other.  
_

_he felt himself losing, the other control of the situation, he was planted on the ground and punched again and again by the sadistic little boy as he laughed in his face for being such a "*wienie" and that "he would teach him his place". All the boy could do was defend himself from the blows thrown at his face by covering himself with his arms._

_"Oh My God! What is going on here?" Yelled some random teacher that saw the whole thing. Her and some random teachers that also saw ran to the huddle yelling at the boys to stop.  
_

_When one of instructors (it begin the gym teacher) got there he pushed past the boys and pulled the fighting boys apart. Both were panting as they glared at each other, one being more beat up then the other.  
_

_"What is going on here?" The same female teacher said once reaching the boys.  
_

* * *

_The orange head could feel his fist collide against the other boys body every time he gained dominance of the situation. Not only he, but the rest of the group could feel him winning against the scowling and almost in tears boy, lying on the ground, covering his face from the blows thrown at him.  
_

_But there just comes that time when the little fame you have is taken away from you; the overwhelming feeling of victory that Ichigo was starting to feel was soon taken away as he heard the hasting footsteps of the teachers running towards them.  
_

_"Oh My God! What are you doing? Get off of him!" Came one of the female instructors as she got closer to the group.  
_

_Ichigo sighed fury still not completely gone, but partially satisfied at being able to get his frustrations out. He stood up from on top of the half-crying half-screaming child under him, not forgetting to kick him on the side as he moved his legs over him.  
_

_The teacher grabbed Ichigo by the arm with a jerk and pulled him towards her harshly. "You just come back to school after skipping for a whole week and now you are causing trouble? What do you have to say for yourself?" She yelled in his face as the other teachers helped the boy get up.  
_

_Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows, not wanting to yell back at her, his mother taught him better than to back talk to his elders.  
_

_"I asked you a question and I expect a response. Really, what has your mother taught you?" There was a comment from one of the teachers next to her, it went along the lines of "Not much, that's why the kids like that". Ichigo who had heard the rude comment glared at the male instructor who went on to sending the group (except for the one fighting) to their respective classes, seeing as the boy had heard him.  
_

_"It wouldn't matter if I told you either way, you wouldn't believe me." He said looking down, not even bothering to make sure she heard him.  
_

_Ichigo felt knifes being thrown at his head as she glared intensively at him. "Try me." She spat.  
_

_"He started with me! I was minding my own business and he comes up to me and starts beating me up." The boy being held up by the male teacher spoke out, well more like ranted while crying like an idiot.  
_

_She turned to the boy and eyed him as he whimpered overly dramatic, emphasizing the pain that wasn't really that much. "Is that true Mr. Kurosaki?" She turned to said boy as she spoke giving him the same piercing glare she had on before._

_"That's not how it happened." Ichigo answered quietly, already resigning himself. What would be the point of trying to prove his innocence to someone that wasn't going to believe him, it was always the same anyway, she never believed him and he knew she hated him. Good for him he wasn't so fond of her himself._

_"Then what did happen?"  
_

_"I came into school and they started bothering me. I didn't do anything." He shrugged not really caring either way, if she believed him or not wasn't that much. Even though he knew he was disappointing his mom by doing what he was, but things can't change that easily, I mean he was only seven, even though he was more perceptive than most kids his age and the way he thought was way different. Another reason for why he was picked on.  
_

_"He's lying! He started hitting me for no reason at all. I didn't even say anything to him!" The overly dramatic display of the kicked puppy made both teachers role their eyes but either way, him doing it or not Ichigo knew that they would blame him.  
_

_"Why would he start trouble with you seeing as he was the one offended?" She said giving the piercing glare to the child again.  
_

_Ichigo shrugged not caring either way, tired (not only because it was morning) because the whole situation was just dragging on for longer then what it should.  
_

_"What **does** your mother teach you?" Ichigo gritted his teeth looking up at the woman with an even more intense glare then what she could've ever managed. Her eye twitched backing up, feeling the danger coming from the boy.  
_

_"Don't talk about my mom. Ever."  
_

_Wha? How dare you! Telling me what to do and looking at me like that! That's it your going to the principle's office, see if he teaches you **AND** your mother something." She gripped his arm more forcefully then before, pulling him towards the school where the crowd of students and teachers were gathered up to see the whole situation.  
_

_You might guess that the dumb bully child was smiling to himself as he was dragged by the dumb (fucking) teacher towards the nurses office, but no one really cares what happens to them anymore.  
_

_A few minutes later the poor orange head was being ranted at by the headmaster.  
_

_"Why is it that you are always in my office? At such a young age and you get in to so much trouble... think about what your family would say, think of your mother's disappointment. I am good friends with her and I know that she doesn't wish for you to be like this, I know she's gone above and beyond for you and how hard she tried to give you the life you deserved even with the... disappearance of your father..." He stopped looking down at the table, grieving over the words he had spoken. Ichigo stared at him having no clue what to do. He never knew his father, not really. Only being with him for a few years when younger, until his sisters were born, then the three of them disappeared and he hadn't seen or heard of him since.  
_

___The boy furrowed his eyebrows and clenched his fists, going back on the words the other had spoken. He was yet again reminded of his mother, how she would feel when she found about what he'd done. _  


___The headmaster shook his head seeing as the boy was paying little attention to his lecture. "Alright you can go and wait by the front desk until your mother comes, we can talk about it then." Ichigo nodded and stood up from the seat giving a last glance to the man before closing the door._

* * *

Hah, yeah, I know if you see some (or a lot) of typos its 'cuz I didn't feel like proof reading or whatever. I was exasperated because I didn't know what I was going to do and I didn't know where to stop but I didn't want to keep going. I know it isn't fair to any of you (readers) but I couldn't not post it after not putting anything for so long, but my plans are to keep the story going in past tense in this slow-mo kind of way, I guess this will be a very long story ranging about 10-15 or maybe even 20 chapters and I swear I will try to finish it before the end of the school year, hopefully earlier... maybe... I suck -_-

Anyway tell me what you think or what you want or if you have any good ideas or if you think its a good idea to take out the first chapter or not. I knew there was something else I wanted to say...hmm... whatever, if I remember then I'll post it to my profile thinger.

Anyway thanks for being patient and supporting me, I'll see (hear) from you guys next time. ^_^


End file.
